


Spring's First Day

by moguanshan (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, hisoillu, i guess kinda au, more literary devices than wuthering heights, they're cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moguanshan
Summary: Illumi and Hisoka's first day of Spring is something beautiful.





	Spring's First Day

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. please validate me in the comments  
> 2\. i forgot what i was going to put for #2

"Hey, not fair, I think it's cute!" One of them said quickly and loudly, his small bouts of laughter intermingling with the end-of-winter air. The other shrugged away from the jester's touch and slapped his hand away. The first was attempting (and he'd attempted fairly well) to touch the second's hair; The man had pulled half of it up into a knot, leaving the remaining strands to fall all over his shoulders. Black tresses contrasted marvelously with the powdery stuff melting gloomily on the bus stop sidewalk.

 

"Stop touching it-"

 

"But I like it," One said back sweetly, almost so that it became sickly, and rested his chin on the other's shoulder. His counterpart thought he might choke on the sugary tones of his partner's words, they seemed to be creating a thuggish film in his mouth. Eventually the saccharine notions of the first's voice faded and the less thick but still dulcet feeling hung in the air. 

 

The man with the hairstyle tucked his mouth into his turtleneck jacket and crossed his arms, which resulted watching the other one jump around and imitate him brazenly. 

 

At this point the two men were thoroughly and disappointedly sure that their bus wasn't coming at all. Standing was useless and idle, and they'd both resorted to sitting down on the cold wooden bench that was inherently unlevel from years of cracked concrete beneath its tired feet. 

 

"Looks like we won't be going to get coffee after all," The more talkative of the two stated, his words decorated with a sigh. The other nodded within his turtleneck protection. A moment passed in which all that was heard was the empty wind.

 

"It's okay." The quieter one said back softly. His partner turned his head at the words, smiling gently. The gentle smiles were rare with this one.

 

"Is it?" He asked rhetorically, leaning in and moving the other's hair to rest on his back before placing a soft kiss on the area where his jawline met his neck. 

 

Even though the tranquil of the two was still hidden behind his jacket, his other half knew he was smiling. A little bit, at least.

 

Because yes: it was okay. Everything was perfectly okay.

 

The trees swayed and Illumi and Hisoka watched in blissful silence as the sludge on the gray ground turned into water, as the cool wind became warm, as winter went through metamorphosis and was gradually a new, pleasant season. 

 

Spring's first day had turned into something beautiful.


End file.
